deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
James Bond VS Agent 47
James Bond VS Agent 47 is a What-If? episode of Death Battle restarted by CyberDragon001 featuring James Bond from the 007 Franchise and Agent 47 from the Hitman series. Description 007 VS Hitman. Which one of these professional and efficient killers will come out superior and which will meet an untimely end? Interlude Wiz: To become a professional assassin, there are many requirements for such a job. You need the training, the right tools for the job... Boomstick: But for the cherry on top, they need a suit. The most expensive and badass one they can find! Wiz: Like James Bond, 007 of the British Secret Service Boomstick: And Agent 47, the legendary Hitman of the Agency! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! James Bond Wiz: Usually when someones pursuing a life with reckless abandon, they end up at rock bottom. Boomstick: Hey! If you're referring to me, I'd say my life turned out fine all things considered. Wiz: Boomstick, just because your my co-host doesn't make your life stable. Boomstick: Says you! I've had more time to go out in the wilderness and punch the crap out of squirrels ever since I got my divorce! Wiz: I rest my case. Anyway, this is the way of the world class spy; James Bond. Boomstick: He's a man after my own heart! Not only does he drink the finest martinis, he is irresistible to any woman he meets. And the next moment they are in bed together! Ahhh, talk about living the dream with style! Wiz: Before he became the womanizer we all know, James Bond was born in Glencoe, Scotland to a wealthy family in the Skyfall Lodge. Boomstick: Then James' parents died during a climbing incident, leaving him an orphan. Damn, you sure he's a spy? Because he has superhero origin written all over him! Wiz: Well no, but his life has definitely been anything, but cheerful. Boomstick: For the remainder of his life he was privately tutored at the family estate. After going various boarding schools, he attended a Naval College. Wiz: There he excelled in athletic competitions, strategic operations, and counter intelligence courses. He eventually joined Naval Intelligence and even volunteered in the SBS reaching the rank of Commander. Boomstick: He was even better than most of his superior officers and then some! What a show off! Wiz: With his impressive records, he was recruited into MI6 the British Secret Service and had served in many operations before he gained the rank of Double-O Agent, becoming the youngest to attain it. Boomstick: This is where his spy career began, along with his new codename, 007! Wiz: He wouldn't have gotten the license to kill without additional skills. He's a skilled marksman, trained in several martial arts, knows and speaks several languages, and even has knowledge in multiple fields of science. Boomstick: Basically there is very little he cannot do, he can even cook! Though he doesn't get by with just his secret recipes and has plenty of weapons at his disposal. Wiz: His go-to weapon of choice early in his career was the Beretta 418, but it was later replaced with the more iconic Walther PPK. Boomstick: This little puppy was designed for undercover missions in mind. While not as accurate as most pistols of its type, it has the advantage of using the commonly available 7.65mm caliber complimenting Bond's life style. Sort of like his women, hehe. Wiz: His gun was later modified with a biometric lock which guarantees that only Bond can use it. Boomstick: When Bond isn't in the right situation to use his fancy technological wizardry, he carries a Walther P99 which he uses for open fire fights. Bond is also very skilled with any other weapon he can find such as assault rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles, grenade launchers, and even knives. Wiz: Though Bond doesn't depend on just his arsenal to get the drop on his enemies. Boomstick: Yah!! Time to get into the good stuff! It wouldn't be James Bond if he didn't have gadgets, and believe me! He has enough gadgets to make Batman jealous! Wiz: 007 receives these from his Quartermaster otherwise known as Q, who makes various devices that suit to James' upcoming mission. Boomstick: And while James won't be bringing his more outrageous gadgets like the Jetpack, Badass cars, and ghetto blasters, he will be able to bring his more iconic gadgets with him for this fight. Wiz: One of his most versatile gadgets is his watch which can double as a buzz saw to get him out of binds, produces a magnetic field which can protect him from a bullet... Boomstick: And shoot fricking laser beams!! But if the watch wasn't enough we are just getting started! Wiz: Right he also has a phone that can scan fingers, pick locks, and act as a stun gun, a brief case that has 20 hidden rounds of ammunition, a rifle with an infrared scope, a throwing knife, and 20 gold sovereigns... Boomstick: Wait, he just has that case laying around?! Gimme gimme gimme! Wiz: Probably a bad idea, Boomstick. If anyone other than Bond tries to access it they will get a faceful of tear gas. Boomstick: Damnit! Well anyway, he also has a wrist mounted dart gun which probably inspired the Assassins Creed series, a pen gun that shoots rockets, a grapple gun, and even toothpaste disguised as plastic explosives!! Wiz: Though my personal favorite would have to be the Single Digit Sonic Agitator, a ring that can emit a high-frequency sound that can destroy any glass it touches, even bullet proof ones. Boomstick: Ya he is packing a shit ton of gadgets that no opponent would ever see coming! I mean why would they? Most of his devices are pretty much everyday objects if they were used against an army!! ''' Wiz: Which is no surprise that James Bond meets the description of a world class spy. He's accurate enough to kill a sniper with a shotgun, fast enough of a quickdraw to kill an assailant with a harpoon gun, and has outsmarted and killed Francisco Scaramanga, the best assassin in the world. '''Boomstick: He has survived a heart attack, fought a Giant Squid, and has defeated Alec Trevelyan, a rogue Double-O Agent who is equal to James Bond in every way. Wiz: He has even survived plenty of other ridiculous situations that any other normal person reasonably shouldn't. Boomstick: He has been poisoned, electrocuted, hit in the nuts, lite on fire, tortured, and many nasty falls and somehow survives each time! Oh, and there was that one time he was fighting with someone on top of a speeding train. He was accidentally shot by a sniper, fall off of said train and into the waters more than a hundred feet below and was presumed dead by his superiors! They should've known better, he was up and kicking ass for MI6 just a few weeks later. Wiz: Though this also proves that James Bond is anything, but unstoppable. He is a bit overconfident, hot headed, and sometimes underestimates his opponents. He may have incredible skills, but he is still a mortal man. Boomstick: And he has a history with being unable to overcome a physically superior opponent without outside help. Wiz: Also it's important to point out that a majority of his equipment is meant for espionage and his gadgets can be a bit impractical in combat. Most of the reasons he comes out on top is an abundance of good luck or pure ignorance from his opponents. Boomstick: Well stupidity or not, drug cartels and secretive criminal syndicates everywhere have crossed 007 and instantly regretted it. James Bond is the most badass character in film history who will always kill his target. And pull up a bad one liner afterward. He really is a man after my own heart! James Bond: That's a Smith & Wesson, and you've had your six. Agent 47 Wiz: As someone of high importance you have many enemies. As such those enemies will want you dead, preferably through assassination. Boomstick: Sure you may isolate yourself or be protected by trusted bodyguards, but even with these precautions that won't keep you out of death's grasp from this assassin. Wiz: Enter Agent 47. Though this legendary hitman of legend would not have been brought into existence if it weren't for the dream of one man. Boomstick: Ya, it's another one of those stories, but trust me it's about to get complicated. Wiz: Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer was a renowned German Scientist and former soldier of the French Foreign Legion who was inspired by theories of genetic manipulation. He had foreseen an army of super soldiers made up of the perfect human specimens. Boomstick: These humans would be stronger, smarter, and would lack other pesky things like, 'fweelings'. Wiz: To realize his dream he gathered genetic matter from four of his former comrades to make a series of clones, but for one he combined all the DNA to make the perfect clone of them all. The 47th clone. Boomstick: And that's why he's named 47. Man this doctor needs to be more creative with naming his work. Wiz: Doctor Ort-Meyer viewed this clone as his first complete success. 47 was genetically enhanced to perform tasks much more efficiently then a person in peak physical form. Boomstick: Damn so he's not only better then the average human, but he's even better then the strongest ones around? Wiz: Precisely! Boomstick: He kinda sounds like Batman to me. Wiz: No! He's not a superhero!! Boomstick: If you say so Wiz. Anyway not only does Mr 47 have enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and a minor healing factor. He also has senses which allow him to predict the paths of his targets or even see invisible security lasers! Wiz: He and his fellow clones were trained from the moment they were conceived in the use of many firearms, military hardware, stealth, asassination technqiues, and several martial arts including kick boxing. While 47 was quiet and socially awkward, he had unexpectedly learned emotion when he cared for a runaway rabbit and cried when his first friend died. '''Boomstick: Poor kid, he could've at least made a meal out of the rabbit. I wouldn't have let something like that go to waste, probably better then the stuff he eats anyway. Wiz: Guess you aren't wrong Boomstick, because of being constently bullied by the other clones 47 wanted to see the outside world. He got his chance to when he broke out of the asylum he was housed in, and went to a nearby a Romanian town. Boomstick: One of the first things he saw was a luxury clothing story which was displaying a pretty sweet suit. Guess we all know where he got his iconic look from, eh fellas? Wiz: Though it would only be years until 47 could truly taste freedom, almost thirty to be exact. Boomstick: After being let out by his father, and killing a couple security guards in the process, Agent 47 was free to wonder the world. It wasn't long until he caught the attention of the International Contract Agency and was recruited to become a freelance hitman. Wiz: With further training by the Agency, Agent 47 quickly became their top assassin. Infamous for his spotless success rate, he charged clients anywhere from $100,000 to $600,000 a target. Boomstick: Holy hell! I should really get into this hitman business, I could pay for so many weapons! Wiz: Well it's no secret that from his exploits, 47 is basically a billionaire. Boomstick: Are you sure he's not Batman? Wiz: Though he didn't become the legendary assassin for hire by being careless. He is a master marksman, a skilled unarmed combatant, knows multiple languages, and is a master of stealth. Boomstick: Ya this guy is so stealthy, that when he drops to the ground he is still 100% percent silent! Though it obviously doesn't work if someone see's him. Wiz: When that happens he has numerous disguises avaliable to help him. '''Boomstick: And if he doesn't he'll just knock out an unfortunate soul and steal their clothing, hiding him in plain sight. Though how the hell does he get around with that barcode on his head? Wiz: Maybe he's just that good, as he is a master at using the surrounding environment to his advantage allowing him to get past security without notice. '''Boomstick: Or finding multiple ways of killing his targets. He can preform everything from simple poisoning, fireworks, silent takedowns, or just plain brutal deaths. Wiz: As with most hitman, Agent 47 would not be on his missions without his trusty weapons. His main gun of choice is his Hardballer pistol. Boomstick: Nicknamed the 'Silverballer' this sweet silver beauty is basically the clone of the 1911 handgun, ironic right? And are designed to fire .45 ACP ammunition which is very effective against human targets. Also they come with silencers for those quiet kills, but provide less accuracy. So whats better then one pistol? Two damnit! Wiz: Among 47's arsenal he also has the Dynamics CPW, a submachine gun designated as a backup weapon for Agency operatives. '''Boomstick: If 47 can't reach his target the old fashioned way he also comes equipped with two different sniper rifles. He uses the Kazo TRG which is light and durable, but ol' chrome dome's favorite Sniper is the W2000. Wiz: Interestingly enough this weapon is more of a collectors item and is extremely rare. '''Boomstick: Though if he wants to get close up and nasty, 47 has many close quarters weapons including a tanto knife, several disguised remote mines, and his second signature weapon: the Fiber Wire. Wiz: This is his preferred method of assassination, these fiber wires allow him to strangle a target discretely and held him drag his victim's bodies away. Boomstick: If that wasn't enough he also has two different types of syringes. One is filled eith sedatives used to incapacitate his victims for long periods of time and the other is filled with poison that can instantly kill the target. Wiz: He also carries several coins that have his likeness engraved onto them to serve as distractions, because what kind of security would you hire if they are to be distracted by fake money? Boomstick: Hey I wouldn't blame them, Wiz. I mean if I saw a shiny coin brough to me by the heavens, I'd probably pick it up too. Wiz: That explains alot. Boomstick: With his sizable equipment and skills, 47 is more then a force to be reckoned with. He's skilled enough to infiltrated many heavily guarded facilities including the White House, survived electrocution, and singlehandedly took down the Saints, a group of highly trained sexy assassins. I wouldn't mind going a couple rounds with them if you know what I'm saying. Wiz: He is strong enough to pull a man out of a window with one hand, go hand to hand with an imposing super soldier, and killed Mark Parchezzi III, a clone designed to be superior to 47 in everyway. Interlude Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:CyberDragon001 Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles